


Heroes Tonight

by Kili_Fili_Stories



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Fili_Stories/pseuds/Kili_Fili_Stories
Summary: It was something that Marco always liked to point out to friends and family: the fact that behind his angelic face and beaming smile, Mario Götze was in reality the devil himself.





	Heroes Tonight

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in. Who else gonna save your sorry ass?” Marco said,sighing.

 

Mario and him were currently changing in the locker room while the other members of the team were either already gone or running some more laps on the field. They were both done with their training and were ready to go home and call it a day when Mario grabbed Marco by his wrist. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Just by glancing at him, Marco already knew the youngest one was up to no good, like usual. And he was right indeed. Mario wanted to prank their friends Mats and Robert who were still running on the field. He explained to Marco his plan, before asking him to join him in what he called “the chicken operation”. What a ridiculous name, but well... that was Mario. Always coming up with strange ideas.

 

It was something that Marco always liked to point out to friends and family: the fact that behind his angelic face and beaming smile, Mario Götze was in reality the devil himself. He loved to prank his teammates, to their greatest dismay. As a matter of fact, people were still easily fooled by his smile, innocent face and age. Mario could win everyone over. If he wanted to get something, he would usually tilt his head and somehow give the effect of an adorable, big, puppy. No one could say no to him, and worst of all the players from Borussia Dortmund. They were all protective of him due to the fact that when he started playing for Dortmund in 2009, he was the youngest player on the team, at only 17 years old. Therefore, they all saw him as a younger brother. An annoying one for sure, but a brother nonetheless. It did not matter that young players joined them later on, he was still considered as the “baby” of the team.

 

Marco Reus was the worse concerning Mario. Since his arrival in Borussia Dortmund, three months ago, you couldn't find one without finding the other within arm's length. They were like joined at the hip, you never saw one without the other. Even their coach, Jürgen Klopp, said about them that they were a golden duo. They had a great dynamic going on.

Marco was really protective of Mario, always making sure that he was comfortable and safe. If they were at a party that one of their teammates threw, you could be sure that the older man had his eyes on him and was watching his every move like a hawk. On the field, during matches, he growled many times at players from other teams if they had the misfortune of hurting him. During the weekend, they always were at one another's house. Many of their friends tried to tell Marco to give Mario some space, that he was not a child anymore, but as long as the later did not say anything or complained, Marco kept up on doing what he did best. Taking care of him.

It was obvious for their teammates that Marco's feelings ran deeper than one of brotherhood. Since the moment they met, it was like a switch went off in his brain. Marco never considered himself as gay and never thought about another man like he did now for Mario. He was heels over head for his friend, but swore to never tell him anything in order to not mess up their friendship.

It was frustrating for their friends to see them dancing around each other. They could clearly see that it was not one-sided, but decided against saying anything. These two idiots would hopefully sort their shit together soon, or else, they would need to stage an intervention.

 

“But just... Explain to me one more time why you need my help?” Marco asked.

 

“Okay. So, I told you all about my genius prank which is to put a chicken flavored bouillon cube into the shower-head. Like that, when Robert and Mats will take their shower, they will be even dirtier than when they started and will smell like chicken. And so... I need your help with the shower-head, I can't reach and detach them! I'm too short!” Mario exclaimed while failing to look outraged.

 

“Sometimes I do wonder why we are friends and if your parents did not drop you on the head at birth.”

“Hey! That’s mean!” the younger man complained before giving his friend his best 'puppy eyes' look.

 

“Nu uh. You know it doesn't work on me” Marco laughed.

 

“You're no fun...” Mario groaned .

 

“I did agree to help you, didn't I? I could still refuse...”

 

“Nooo” Mario said while throwing himself in his friend's arms. “You wouldn't dare, you love me too much for that!”

 

“The things I would do for you...” Marco mumbled, his arms around Mario's waist. The later chuckled smugly, knowing that he just won the battle. He kissed Marco on his cheek before rummaging in his bag, looking for his chicken flavored bouillon cubes.

 

That was another thing about Mario that Marco both loved and loathed at the same time. He was a tactile person and the oldest was jealous when it was directed at another person than him. Every time, he had half in mind to just kidnap him and lock him like Rapunzel in a tower, away from people and civilization. Just to keep him to himself.

 

“Ah Ha!” Mario shouted out, victorious. In his hand, Marco could see his 'crime weapon'. _Well, it's too late to go back now_ thought the later.

 

Together, they waited for any remaining teammates to leave the locker room and showers before putting Mario's plan into action. While Marco trapped the shower-head, Mario was at the door on the lookout for their friends arrival. The older man just finished with the last shower-head when Mario whispered.

 

“Hurry! I heard steps and voices down in the hallway!”

 

“That's fine, I'm done!” Marco replied.

 

Not long after they both came back in the locker room and grabbed their bags, the door opened, letting Robert Lewandowski and Mats Hummels in the room. They were both looking exhausted after running a few more laps. Mats went directly into the showers without saying anything while Robert sat down on a bench, facing the golden duo.

 

“Still here?” he asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

 

“Well... we were talking and both lost track of the time” Mario answered blushing.

 

“Damn, you really are a bad liar. It's all written on your face that you were up to no good.” the polish man laughed.

 

The youngest man in the room opened his mouth to retort when suddenly a shout coming from the shower made him close his mouth and go white. Shit, he should have known that Mats would be too tired to find his joke funny. Before he could move or say anything, Mats came back in the room looking murderous and smelling like chicken soup.

 

“You little shit. Come here.” the angry man shouted.

 

“Are you serious? Oh my god. I'm having too much fun right now” Robert burst out laughing.

 

“Hey Matty...” Mario shyly waved to his friend.

 

“Don't Matty me Götze! You're a dead man!” Mats lunged himself at the prankster.

 

“Marco, please save me!” Mario screamed while hiding behind his friend.

 

“I am not paid enough for that” the concerned party sighed.

 

“Marco, my friend. Unless you want me to unleash my revenge on you too, you better step aside” Mats warned him.

 

Marco just did that. He knew better than interposing himself between the young prankster and his furious victim. Of course he wanted to help his best-friend, but an angry Mats was way more terrifying than a pouting Mario. Without anymore obstacle between him and his future victim, Mats was able to easily grab the youngest man in the room and haul him on his shoulder.

 

“Nooo. Please Mats. Don't do that! It's not even me who trapped the shower-heads. I'm so sorry! Marco you traitor! How could you betray me! You were also on the prank with me. It's not f-” Mario did not have the time to finish his rant before the angry man– now more amused than angry – threw him under the shower spray.

 

“Here! Have a taste of your own prank” Mats smiled.

 

The three oldest players were all laughing at the face of their friend. He was currently sitting on the ground, pouting and glaring, all dressed up and wet under the shower spray, and also smelling like chicken soup.

 

“I hate you all” Mario said while glaring at them, which only made them laugh harder, at the exception of Marco.

 

As a matter of fact, the later was feeling a little bit hot and bothered thanks to the way that Mario's clothes now clung to him, and all in the right places. It was true that Mario had chubby cheeks and was not as thin as the other players in the team. But it did not make him less perfect in Marco's eyes, on the contrary.

 

“Fuck, all of my clothes are now wet. What am I supposed to do now?” Mario complained.

 

 

“I don't know, but what I know for sure is that you are so not going in my car Götze. It will smell like chicken” Mats teased him. Robert smiled and nodded.

 

“Come on Mar. I have some spare clothes in my locker and I will drive you home” Marco offered to his friend, feeling a little bit guilty for his predicament.

 

Mario threw him a dirty look before nodding. He followed his EX-best friend to his locker (EX because he was still feeling sore after his betrayal), took the offered clothes and went back to the showers in order to clean himself one more time and get rid of the scent.

 

Ten minutes later, after Robert and Mats left and said their goodbye, he came back in the room all dressed up in Marco's clothes.

 

The older man felt his mouth goes dry and a possessive feeling seized him. Mario looked good in his clothes. Marco wanted to grab him and kiss him until he was blue in the face.

 

“What?” Mario asked “Do I have something on my face? Do I still smell bad?”

 

“No, no. Everything's fine. Ready to go?” Marco cleared his throat.

 

“Yep. But I'm still angry at you.” Mario glared, but with less intensity than before.

 

“Sorry, let me redeem myself. Dinner at my place tonight? We could order take out and watch Fight Club. What do you think about it?” Marco offered, nudging his friend.

 

“Only if we take some pretzel” the younger grinned.

 

“You and your pretzel” Marco laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes you might find. I will definitely complete this work, no need to worry about it, but I don't know how long it will take for me to finish and post the second chapter! Sorry about that. ^^"
> 
> ~~ Fili.


End file.
